There's Aways Room For One More
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION, la demande en mariage de Fred à Angelina. très cute, comme dirait l'auteur


**Kikoo à tous !**

**Alors j'avais promi à plusieurs personnes de leur traduire un one-shot, mais vu que je n'arrivais plus à supporter les Angelina/Fred, je ne les aient pas fait…Mais bon j'avais promi alors voilà un Angelina/Fred post-Poudlard ET humoristique (pas énorme, mais c'est pas triste). **

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à **The Sugarfaerie (a.k.a Teyka** (j'ai déjà traduit Faithless d'elle)**

**(Ceci sera le dernier one-shot que je traduirai avec ce couple…et avec les jumeaux en général…profitez-en)**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

_There's Always A Room For One More_ de The Sugarfaerie (a.k.a Teyka

**Dédié à lilpuce et faby.fan**

………………………………………………………………………………………

« Alors, tu vas définitivement lui demander ce soir ? » Demanda Lee.

Fred pris une profonde respiration, et dit lentement. « Ouais. Définitivement ce soir. Je ne veux plus attendre. »

George releva la tête de son journal. « Tu es sûr de ça, Fred ? Je veux dire, c'est ce que tu as dit l'année dernière, mais tu es revenu en arrière à la dernière minute. »

L'homme âgé de vingt-six ans donna à son jumeau un regard fâché. « Je voulais être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur ! » Il soupira ; il savait qu'il luttait en pure perte. « Bien, je suis devenu nerveux. Je veux dire, nous étions dans un restaurant, et je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser… »

« Et tu avais peur qu'elle te rejette. » Fini George pour lui.

« Fred, elle est collée à toi depuis que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble en septième année. Elle doit t'aimer, ou elle t'aurait largué depuis des années. » Dit Lee comme si c'était une évidence.

« C'est censé être encourageant ? » Dit Fred d'un air catégorique.

George roula des yeux, en gémissant. « Fred, bien sûr qu'elle dira oui. Elle attend probablement ceci depuis des années. Je veux dire, vous avez fait 'tu-sais-quoi' plusieurs fois, donc… »

Il fut coupé lorsque Fred lança une brosse à dent couverte de dentifrice sur lui. George l'évita habilement, et le missile frappa le mur au-dessus du divan, laissant une tâche verdâtre.

Fred inclina vivement la tête. « Et bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller, alors. » Prenant une gorgée à la bouteille de Firewhiskey pour lui donner du courage, il se dirigea vers l'appartement occupé par trois certaines Poursuiveuses.

La porte fut ouverte par Katie, qui, comme à chaque fois qu'un petit-ami d'une des filles venait, rigolait comme une folle.

« C'est bon, Katie, laisse-le entrer, il va geler dehors. » Fred souffla sur ses mains pour souligner la remarque. Sur le petit trottoir plus bas dans la rue du 'Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux', il avait commencé à neiger, et il gelait vraiment.

« Katie, laisse entrer le pauvre homme. » Appela une Alicia frustrée à l'intérieur de l'appartement. « Plus longtemps tu laisses la porte ouverte, plus l'air froid entrera. Mon café est en train de geler. »

« Bien. » Gloussa Katie, en se reculant de la porte. Fred entra, inclinant la tête à Alicia en signe de reconnaissance, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Où est Angelina ? » Demanda-t-il, ses dents claquants encore de froid quoiqu'il faisait chaud dans la cuisine.

Katie, la plus glousseuse des filles, émit un grand rire, et même Alicia rigola derrière sa tasse de café. « Dans sa chambre. » Parvint à dire Katie entre deux rires.

Heureusement, Fred fut épargné de leur parler plus longtemps, car Angelina rentra à ce moment dans la cuisine.

« Fred ! » Dit-elle joyeusement, coura et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle s'est alors tournée vers ses deux meilleures amies. « Il est temps pour vous de disparaître maintenant. » Dit-elle de façon tranchante.

« D'accord. » Dit Alicia, d'un air un petit peu trop naturel pour Fred. « Katie et moi irons…déjeuner dehors. »

Elle et Katie saisirent leur manteau d'hiver au portemanteau à côté de la porte, et, au soulagement de Fred, sortirent du bâtiment.

Angelina mis ses bras autour de la nuque de Fred. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ? Une occasion spéciale ? »

« Non – et bien, ouais. » Bégaya un Fred très nerveux.

« Oh ? Et quelle occasion, si je peux demander ? » Demandé Angelina, étonnée.

Fred repris une profonde respiration. « Angie… » Demanda-t-il, hésitant. « Tu m'aimes ? »

Angelina lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Duh, Fred. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de question piège ? Bien sûr que je t'aime ! »

« Beaucoup ? » Dit Fred. Après tout, il voulait être complètement sûr.

Angelina l'embrassa doucement avant de répondre. « Comme _ça_. » Et elle l'embrassa encore, beaucoup plus passionnément cette fois. « Et c'est seulement une petite et insignifiante fraction de l'énorme quantité. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils se séparaient.

« D'accord. » Fred hocha la tête. « Je suis convaincu. » Il mit un genou au sol, prenant doucement la main d'Angelina dans la sienne.

« Angelina, les mots ne peuvent pas décrire combien je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, que je mourai plutôt que d'être sans toi. Je suis venu ici… » Il soupira. C'était plus dur qu'il n'avait pensé… « Pour te demander si tu…aimerais…tu sais… » Il voulut se frapper lui-même, il était si mauvais… « Oh, par l'enfer…veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il grimaça, se préparant au rejet. Il n'est jamais venu. Angelina l'a lentement remis sur ses pieds. « Oh Fred, tu es un tel idiot ! Bien sûr que je t'épouserai ! »

Fred cligna des yeux avec surprise. « Vraiment ? »

Angelina a roulé des yeux. « Tu pensais honnêtement que j'allais dire non ? Je t'aime, Fred, et je serai profondément honorée d'être ton épouse. Alors…oui ! Je t'épouserai ! »

Il furent sur le point de s'embrasser, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup révélant George, Lee, Alicia et Katie sur le pas de la porte, le nez rouge de froid et avec des flocons de neige collant à leur cheveux. « Et bien, il était temps ! » Hurla George. « Vous n'avez pas idée du froid qu'il fait dehors ? » Et sans d'avantage, ils se précipitèrent vers la chaleur de la cuisine.

« Vous avez écouté ? » Siffla Fred à son jumeau pendant que Katie et Alicia donnaient à Angelina des câlins de félicitation.

George leva ses mains en geste de paix. « C'est pas mon idée, je t'assure. Et bien, en fait, elle l'était, mais seulement en partie, tu vois. Nous avons tous su que ce jour viendrait, alors nous nous sommes cachés sous la fenêtre pour entendre le résultat. »

« Alors, vous voulez dire, que toi et Lee êtes sorti de l'appartement après que je sois parti, et vous êtes cachés avec Alicia et Katie dans la cour, sous la fenêtre… »

George inclina la tête. « Ouais, c'est exact. »

Les filles avaient cessés leurs étreintes, et parlaient joyeusement du modèle de la robe pour le mariage. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas te marier dans une si grande famille. » Dit soudainement Katie.

Fred alla vers elles. « Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il en mettant son bras autour des épaules d'Angelina. « Il y a toujours une chambre pour une personne de plus. »

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini ! Je sais c'est court et pas très profond, mais je le trouvais sympa !**

**Je crois que j'ai fait tous les one-shot pour les reviews, si j'en ai oublier un, envoyez-moi un mail pour me le dire, merci !**


End file.
